


Heat Of Love's Embrace

by stylescoalition



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Reunion Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Trevor and Aleks' friends with benefits relationship graduated into an actual relationship a little over a month ago. Coincidentally, Trevor has been in Montana for the same amount of time and they really miss each other - as well as having sex with each other.





	Heat Of Love's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as like a sequel to "Show Me Something Real", though I am trying to outline an actual fanfic for that! Anyways, I saw a pic of Trevor with his beard and I was INSPIRED and so this happened! Hope you all enjoy this one like you enjoyed the predecessor~

****Aleks walks inside Trevor’s apartment complex, closing the door behind him. He looks around the interior, stairs leading to the second and underground floods where his neighbors are staying. The walls are newly painted blue and are adorned with white trim, contrasting beautifully to the dark, polished hardwood floor - for a cheap apartment, it’s pretty fucking nice. In the back of his mind, he hopes that these walls have decent-ish sound proofing.

He still remembers how excited Trevor was when he told him about the place and the great deal he got on it, how elated Trevor was to actually be living on his own, even if his actual apartment is small but for Trevor, all he cared about was being independent. Aleks gets it, not wanting to rely on others and follow your own path and that’s partly why Trevor left Cow Chop a little over a month ago. Coincidentally, he and Trevor have been dating for the same length of time and uh, it's pretty cool. Aleks wishes they could've began dating at a better time but hey, what can he do about it? At least they're together now.

Aleks looks back down to his phone and pushes the earphones more into his ear to listen to his boyfriend’s stream, proceeding to walk up the stairs. Trevor looks as amazing as he always does but he looks even better than usual with the knowledge that Aleks is going to see him /very/ soon, in person and not through a screen. He can thread his fingers through his silky, long hair, press his mouth over Trevor's soft, plush lips, and hopefully feel the scraggly burn of his beard against his cheeks - doesn't necessarily have to be the ones on his face either.

 

“Yeah, so uh… oh, you like my beard and my hair like this?” Trevor repeats the compliment of the fan in the chat and smiles at his screen. “Hey, thanks! Really scratches my face but for once in my life, I look good so I’m gonna deal with it.”

Aleks huffs a chuckle through his nose and rolls his eyes. Trevor’s always looked good but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think Trevor was at his hottest now. However, that has nothing to do with his actual appearance and more has to do with his sharp intake in confidence. That goes a long way into making somebody even sexier and he can see the confidence radiating from Trevor now, he notices the glow to him and his willingness to try new things that he’d never give a second thought before.

He makes it to Trevor’s door and raises his fist to knock but he hears Trevor mention “boyfriend” and his pupils quickly dart back to his phone.

“What does my boyfriend think about the beard?” Trevor chuckles and scratches at his beard with a shrug. “Uhh, I’d say Aleks is a pretty big fan. Anytime we Facetime, he always tells me how good it looks…” He presses his lips together and looks down to his keyboard, picking at the edge of his desk with a sigh. “You know, we haven’t really seen each other in person since I moved back here though, he and I have been so busy with all sorts of shit. I miss him a lot, you know?”

Aleks’ shoulders slump and he looks back to Trevor’s door as he shoves his phone back into his pocket, then removing the earphones from his ears. At the very least, this is confirmation that Trevor is definitely going to enjoy the surprise of Aleks showing up with no notice but it makes him feel a bit guilty that he can’t fly down here to see Trevor as much as he’d like.

The distance was the main (and only) reason he was hesitant to enter a relationship with him and he was perfectly content to just keep fooling around with Trevor until he left but at the very last minute, he decided that the distance would be worth it after all and has it? Yeah, it totally has! Aleks is fine with Facetiming Trevor and texting him, playing games with him online, etc. but it doesn’t come with its share of complications and the lack of actual personal interaction with him is something he misses.

But Aleks is here now so they don’t have to keep waiting any longer.

He knocks on the door a few times and rolls his shoulders back, tilting his head side to side as he internally hypes himself up to see his boyfriend. Aleks can hear Trevor’s voice faintly calling out to his computer that he’ll be right back and the adrenaline thrums through his veins, growing in power the louder Trevor’s footsteps get. Once the door opens, Aleks doesn’t give Trevor anytime to greet him before he’s suddenly grasping at his shirt, wringing his fingers into the fabric as he shoves Trevor up against the nearest wall to desperately crash their lips together.

 

Trevor is tense under Aleks for about a second but his brain is quick to piece together what’s happening. After that, he presses in harder with his own mouth and kisses Aleks with just as much desperation, perhaps even more with the usage of his teeth biting hard at Aleks’ lips. He groans as he grabs at Aleks’ hands, pulling them off his shirt and turning them around to pin Aleks to the wall by his hands and Aleks moans into Trevor’s mouth at his sudden shift into dominance.

He still has a hard time believing that he morphed Trevor into this dominant force that shouldn’t be taken lightly. Before they fooled around, Trevor didn’t have a full clue of what to do with another man but he took it like a natural, just like he did with video editing, with acting, with pretty much anything life has ever thrown at him. Like, what the fuck? Who told Trevor that he has to be so effortlessly good at everything? Especially when it comes to kissing because he kisses Aleks so well that Aleks sort of forgets who he is and where he is afterwards.

Trevor tilts his head and slowly licks up the middle of Aleks’ lips before he kisses the corner of his mouth. His eyes stay close as he takes a few breaths to steady himself and then he drops his head against Alek’s neck, allowing Aleks’ hands to fall out of his tight grip. With his own hands now free, he wraps his arms around Aleks’ waist to hold him close and then he kisses his neck with as much gentleness as one would handling a butterfly. Aleks’ threads his fingers through Trevor’s hair and kisses the top of his head, breathing in his aroma - woah, did he switch out his shampoo? Aleks is digging this vanilla scent.

“I missed you.” Trevor whispers, tightening his hold. “God, I fucking  _missed_  you so much.”

“I did too.” Aleks whispers back. “Sorry I didn’t tell you that I was coming but-”

“No, it was a really nice surprise.” Trevor’s chuckle rumbles against Aleks’ neck and he kisses up along the side before he presses a big, wet kiss to Aleks’ cheek. “Best thing anybody’s ever done for me.”

“Out of everything in the world, this is the best thing?” Aleks asks with slight incredulity and raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, out of everything in the world, _you_  are the best thing.” Trevor clarifies as he pulls away enough to gaze down into Aleks’ dark brown eyes and his face is absolutely beaming, noticeable enough even in the darkness of his apartment. He brings a hand up to run it back through Aleks’ blonde hair, enjoying how soft it is underneath his fingers. “Still can’t believe we’re actually dating now.”

Aleks finds himself on the same boat, not because he never wanted to date Trevor. He always harbored a hint of a crush on him but he didn't think he'd be able to do the distance. Right now, however, when he stares into Trevor's warm and welcoming brown eyes, feels his own lips tilt up from Trevor's infectious smile, he thinks he can do it forever if he has too, just as long as he's with Trevor.

Preferably, he'd like Trevor to come back to California. A lot. But Aleks won't complain.

 

“I ask myself that a lot.” Aleks says as he brings up his other hand to Trevor’s face, allowing his thumb to brush back and forth against his beard, appreciating the way it gently scratches his skin. “Fans don’t seem to think so though - heard them on your stream.”

Trevor’s eyes widen and his jaw drops as he suddenly breaks away from Aleks to sprint to the other side of the room. “Shit, my stream!” He exclaims as he comes to a stumbling stop at his desk, quickly reaching for his mic. “Hey guys, sorry about that, uh, that was Aleks.”

“Hey, chat.” Aleks says as he walks on over in front of Trevor’s desk, hunching over so his face can be seen in the camera. “Sorry, gotta steal this one away from you all for a few hours.”

Trevor smiles apologetically at the camera and looks over to Aleks. “Yeah guys, boyfriend comes first.”

Aleks smiles and looks back to Trevor, stealing a quick peck from his lips. “There’s a joke I can make but I’ll just keep it to myself right now.”

Trevor chuckles and rolls his eyes, pushing at Aleks’ shoulder. “You’re a fuckin’ pervert, dude. Alright guys, I’ll see you all in a few hours. Hate to cut it short like this but it’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other so you know how it is.” And then he turns off his setup, making double sure that it’s turned off before he turns around to face Aleks, holding out his hand. “So before we do anything else, we should probably get down to some sexy business.”

“And I’m the pervert.” Aleks scoffs as he struts up to Trevor, intertwining their fingers together. “Totally true though.”

“More than me, I mean.” Trevor defends, leading Aleks through the door to the side of his desk and into his bedroom. “Plus, you’re older and dating a younger guy so… kind of a cougar.”

Trevor’s bedroom is fairly small, just big enough for a queen sized bed with nightstands at either side. Aleks turns on the lights and it purports the illusion that the room is bigger than it is - not that it matters because he plans to be as close to Trevor as possible.

 

“Wouldn’t that make me daddy?” Aleks asks with a grin, waggling his eyebrows at Trevor and continuing to do so even as Trevor looks back to him with an unamused look.

_Worth a try._

“Don’t you need to be buff and hairy to be a daddy?” Trevor reasons as he sits on the edge of his bed, slightly spreading his legs out in a silent invitation. “You’re neither of those things.”

“Good thing you’re into twinks which is, apparently, what I am.” Aleks sighs and climbs onto Trevor’s lap. “You gonna fuck me now? I’ve gone a month without you inside me and I’m not gonna wait for it anymore.”

“How do you think I feel?” Trevor asks, wetting his lips as he looks down to Aleks’, one hand moving to rest on the small of his back while the other rests right over his ass. “At least you can fuckin’ finger yourself and use dildos, I have to use my fuckin’ hand.”

“Aww, did our Facetime sessions not do it for you, babe?” Aleks asks as he holds onto the sides of Trevor’s neck, kissing his cheek before he moves his mouth by his ear to whisper into it. “Watching me fuck myself with my fingers, moaning your name wasn’t good enough?”

“No, babe, that was so fuckin’ hot.” Trevor assures him, nails dragging against Aleks’ shirt to wring the fabric between his fingers. “Everything you did in those was fuckin’ hot but now you’re here and I can just slam you down and fuck you for as long as I want and I want it right now, please, Aleks.”

Aleks chuckles lowly when he hears the hint of a plea dripping off Trevor’s words and he lowers himself more on Trevor’s lap to nestle his ass perfectly over Trevor’s denim-clad erection. He doesn’t wanna wait for it as much as Trevor doesn’t either but he wants to hear Trevor tell him how much he wants it, how much he wants to throw Aleks down and have his way with him for hours and hours on end… he better not think about that for long, otherwise he’s going to submit completely and Aleks isn’t into that shit.

 _Most_  of the time he isn’t into that shit.

“You really wanna fuck me, Trevor?” Aleks asks. “How bad do you wanna shove that cock in me?”

“So fucking bad, dude, you know I do.” Trevor breathes as he brings one hand to the front of Aleks’ sweatpants, dipping it below the waistband to palm at Aleks’ hardening cock. “Don’t even try to make me beg when you want the same thing.”

Aleks rolls his lips back with a moan and looks down between them to see Trevor’s hand slowly moving back and forth and out of the corner of his eye, he notices Trevor’s stare burning into him. He opens his mouth to retort but Trevor cuts him off with a kiss before he can say anything - it’s not a real kiss either, it’s real quick but it lasts long enough to distract Aleks and prevents him from making his retort. Trevor ends up taking his place.

 

“I appreciate everything you’ve ever done for me,” Trevor says, “I really do. You’ve taught me so much, so fast, but not everything has to be this game. Let’s just,” he shrugs, “let’s just do it.”

“You just don’t wanna beg for it. Pussy.”

“At this particular moment? No.” Trevor tells him as he takes his hand out of Aleks’ pants so he can turn them around to lie Aleks on the bed with Trevor on top. “I’ll ignore the fact you called me a pussy, by the way, and instead choose to remind you that I’m a lot stronger than you are and you _know_  how much more I’ve been working out since coming back to Montana.”

Aleks quirks a grin and if his dick wasn’t in the process of getting hard, he’d probably be blushing but it is so he’s not. “It’s pretty hot how much stronger you are.” He says as he grabs the sides of his sweatpants, pulling them down his legs along with his boxers before kicking them off his feet.

“Trust me, I know.” Trevor says as he begins to undo his pants but Aleks gently nudges his foot against his hand before he sits up. “What’s up?”

“Lemme do that for you.” Aleks then undoes Trevor’s jeans for him and he pulls them down enough so he can mouth at Trevor’s erection through his boxers, smirking against it when Trevor moans above him.

“Oh shit, dude…” Trevor breathes and grabs onto the back of Aleks’ hair. “I fucking love when you do this.”

Aleks’ tongue presses hard against the side of Trevor’s shaft and he slowly moves it up to the head of his cock before he sucks at it through the fabric. It dampens the material of the boxers and leaves a noticeable wet spot but the pleasurable friction is so great that Trevor doesn’t give a shit. As Aleks sucks at the head, he brings his other hand up to stroke the imprint of his cock, grunting in slight pain as Trevor yanks on his hair.

“Take it out,” Trevor tells him, “and suck me off. Please, Aleks.”

“Mmm, thought you said you didn’t wanna beg?” Aleks asks as he looks up to Trevor with a slight grin.

“I don’t wanna beg like some needy _whore.”_ Trevor clarifies. “That was more like… a request.”

“I can say no to a request.”

“And then you wouldn’t get a taste of my dick. Do you wanna do that to yourself?”

_Fuck no. Jesus, I hate you. Fucking piece of shit. That I love. For some reason._

Aleks’ lips press together and he looks off and down to the side, feeling much smaller. “No…” He mumbles as he pulls Trevor’s boxers down for his thick length to meet the air, averting his gaze back to stare at it head on.

You’d think with Aleks having a sensitive gag reflex that he’d be bad at sucking dick but it’s actually sort of an exception. He’s fully prepared for everything that sucking a dick entails so he can sort of temporarily train his gag reflex to take a backseat. But if he’s fucking around with somebody and they suddenly shove their dick into his mouth then Aleks is gonna gag alot and probably avoid all dick sucking activities for the evening. Otherwise, Aleks’ throat can take the biggest dick there is! Thankfully, Trevor’s not long, just thick - incredibly thick…

 

He blinks up to Trevor through his lashes and sticks out his tongue to tantalizingly swirl it around the underside of his head before he licks a stripe down the base of his cock, all the way to his balls to swirl his tongue over those. Trevor sharply intakes air and gently thrusts his cock against Aleks’ cheek, the precome smearing over the skin and Aleks takes a second or two to wipe it off his cheek with his thumb before licking it clean - can’t have any of that shit on his face, yo! He’s not about that life.

Aleks chases after Trevor’s cock and catches it by pressing a kiss to the head. He raises his head over the tip and lets the spit build up in his mouth before he opens it to let it all slowly drip onto the tip of Trevor’s cock, the spit trailing down the shaft from various sides. Aleks takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes before he wraps his lips around the head, suckling briefly and moaning at the musky taste that fills his mouth.

_Fuck, I missed him so much._

The head commands Aleks’ attention for a few minutes and after Trevor pulls on his hair for the fifth time, Aleks finally decides to be nice and take him in the rest of the way. He bobs his head at a steady pace, varying with how many inches he takes into his mouth and his speed graduates with every minute until he’s going as quick as he can, taking as much as he can, and Trevor is happy to just kneel there and watch the hotness unfold in front of him.

“How the _fuck_  do you suck cock so good?” Trevor asks, shaking his head in pure awe as he strokes his hand back through Aleks’ hair. “Seriously, dude, I’m gonna fucking come in a few minutes if you don’t stop.”

At that, Aleks pulls back up to the head and wipes the excess spit off the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “Well, I want you to come inside me so it’d probably be good to stop there then.”

“Yeah, that’s why I told you.” Trevor breathes out a chuckle and lets go of Aleks’ hair, watching as Aleks sit up on his knees. “I’m about ready for the main event - my dick versus your asshole.”

“I never wanna hear you say that ever again.”

“Aww come on, it was funny!”

“It’d be pretty fucking funny if I kicked you out of here too, then your neighbors will see your hard dick flopping all over the place.”

“... this is _my_  apartment.”

“Yeah, that’s what makes it so funny.”

“You know something, we can’t do the main event yet.” Trevor shakes his head and pushes Aleks’ shoulders, causing him to fall back down to the bed.

“Uh, y-yeah?” Aleks swallows and holds himself up by his arms. “Why’s that?”

“We still have one more match! My tongue versus your asshole.”

“Trevor, I told you that I never wanna - wait, what?”

In the blink of an eye, Trevor is already pressing his face against Aleks’ ass to trace his tongue around the rim of Aleks’ entrance and Aleks completely forgets the stupid words that came out of Trevor’s cute mouth - though it’s more hot than cute right now. Can’t exactly say rimjobs are cute, that just doesn’t work.

 

An embarrassing high pitched whine escapes Aleks’ lips and he looks down his body to see the top of Trevor’s head, barely seeing his eyes. His head gently moves up and down along with his quickly wandering tongue and _fuck,_ his tongue is so wet and slick but then it actually shoves itself inside Aleks’ hole and now Aleks feels something burning the skin of his ass - he recognizes the scratching feeling but he just can’t put a finger on… oh fuck, that’s his _beard._ His beard is scratching against Aleks’ ass and it’s the most strangely erotic thing Aleks has ever experienced.

“Trevor…” Aleks moans out, bringing his hands down to grab onto Trevor’s hair. “Fuck, dude, open me up with your mouth. Holy _shit,_ that’s good.”

A lot more things happen after that. Trevor’s arm wraps around Aleks’ upper thigh and his nails dig into his tender skin but his other hand has a mind of its own, oh yes, the finger of it decides to press right below Aleks’ hole, right over his perineum, before it gently pushes at the bottom of his hole’s rim and it does this back and forth in almost a teasing fashion and like, whatever, Aleks is going to get opened either way so he’s not a complainer. Seriously, he might tell Trevor that he wants his cock right now but he’s just fucking happy to do _something_  with him after more than a month of being apart.

Trevor slowly looks up to see Aleks’ head thrown back in pleasure but then Aleks drops his head down to look into Trevor’s eyes and Trevor winks at him when their eyes make contact before he takes his tongue out of Aleks’ hole, not before shoving two fingers inside him to make up for the loss. Not one but _two,_ god, Aleks is so fucking grateful for that and he loudly moans his thanks.

“I know you like the way my beard looks but do you like the way it feels?” Trevor asks as he presses his hairy jaw to Aleks’ leg, moving his head back and forth for it to scratch the skin as his fingers steadily thrust in and out of Aleks’ hole, twisting and turning within. “Kept it for you, ya know.”

“Yeah, _fuck yeah,_ I do.” Aleks groans and takes his hands out of Trevor’s hair to stroke back through his own, grabbing tightly at the blonde strands and it kind of hurts but it also helps to keep him anchored to reality because it feels so _good_  right now and he sort of fears he’ll float away into the heavens. “I love it so much, dude, fuck, I love _you_  so much.”

“Hey, I love you too.” Trevor softly presses a kiss to Aleks’ leg. “We’re gonna make up for that lost time tonight, all of it.” He says, each kiss down Aleks’ legs, his thighs, down to his hipbones, serving as multiple locks to seal that promise neatly in place.

Fuck all night, go out with each other tomorrow… sounds like a good plan to Aleks. He’s still firmly holding onto the belief that there’s nothing to do in Montana (besides Trevor) but he’ll even be fine doing nothing with Trevor. Just staying in his small apartment, cuddling on his bed and watching Netflix will do for Aleks. He’s here to spend time with Trevor so that empty space in his heart can be filled and that’ll last a good week before he’ll inevitably miss Trevor again.

But Trevor’s worth the distance. Aleks is willing to do all of this for him.

Soon enough, a third finger plunders Aleks’ hole and as Trevor furiously opens him up with his fingers, he presses gentle kisses and sucks faint marks onto Aleks’ hips and legs in a pleasing juxtaposition. Aleks is moaning constantly at the prostate stimulation and his hands are clawing at the sheets, his ass is pushing down on Trevor’s fingers to search for something more to fill up his aching hole and through the hazy mist of pleasure, Aleks manages to see through it for the answer to that problem.

“Trevor, baby, fuck me.” Aleks urges, lidding his eyes open at his boyfriend and nodding his head. “Do it, I’m ready. I’m so fucking ready for you.”

“Oh thank fuck, I am too.” Trevor sighs in relief as he sits up on his knees, hurriedly pulling the collar of his shirt over his head to fling it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor to be fully naked. “I was waiting for you to say that.”

“Hey, can’t fuck me until you open me up.” Aleks tells him as he backs up to Trevor’s headboard, pulling his own shirt off and spinning it around before he tosses it off as well. “I mean, you could but it’d hurt like a bitch. I’m a power bottom but my bottom doesn’t hold that much power, dude, you know what I’m saying?”

“I get it, yeah.” Trevor nods his head and leans over to the side to grab his lube from the top of the nightstand, popping the cap open. “I wouldn’t mind being the bottom one day.”

“Yeah? Will you call me daddy if you bottom for me?”

“I change my mind.”

“Real men call their boyfriends daddy in bed.”

“So call me daddy.” Trevor shrugs, looking up to Aleks as he drizzles the lube over the head of his cock, stroking himself to fully lather it on.

“Dude, no,” Aleks scoffs, looking up to Trevor before his gaze drops to watch Trevor line himself up, “you’re younger than me, that makes no sense.”

“Alright if you’re gonna keep this up, I won’t fuck you until you beg real good for it.” Trevor warns as he steadies his unoccupied arm to the side of Aleks, pressing the head of his cock to his hole. “You wanna keep it up?”

Aleks rolls his eyes and shakes his head, reaching his hands up to grab at Trevor’s shoulders. “Whatever, just fuck me.”

“Now you don’t even sound excited for it.”

“Are you fucking… ugh, _fine.”_ Aleks sighs and looks up to the ceiling before he gives a loud, exaggerated moan though his facial expression stays completely blank. “Oooh Trevor, fill up my tight hole with that big, fat cock.”

“If I don’t look at you, it sounds believable so I’ll take it.” Trevor grins hugely and nods his approval before he looks down to watch himself enter Aleks his grin falling and his mouth shaping into an “O” as a groan pushes past his lips. “God, _fuck,_ man, I forgot how tight you were.”

“G-Good thing I didn’t forget how big you were.” Aleks hisses through his teeth as the all too familiar burn spreads through his body and his nails break into the skin of Trevor’s shoulders.

Though the burn is painful, it’s a much better feeling than the longing ache Aleks previously felt after Trevor left. He can feel every inch of Trevor’s cock, the head of it, its shape, the following of his shaft, and he’s being stretched so wide with every inch of Trevor that continues to thrust into him and he’s so _full_  and he’s hyper aware of everything inside him and Trevor’s the only thing but that’s basically everything for Aleks. Fuck, Trevor _is_  everything.

 

“You okay?” Trevor asks as he settles inside his boyfriend, lovingly pressing a hand to his forehead and stroking it back through his hair to gently grab at the strands on top. “Need a minute?”

“Yeah.” Aleks breathes out with a nod, looking down to Trevor’s lips. “C’mere, kiss me.”

Trevor doesn’t need to be told twice and he’s even surging forward before Aleks can finish the sentence. He captures Aleks’ lips and tilts his head to the side and Aleks tilts his the opposite way with a relieved moan as their lips meet again fully for the second time that night. This kiss is different from the ones they’ve shared in the past, when they were fooling around and even the kiss from before - it’s powerful, passionate, and all encompassing, feeding their soul, their minds, and filling in the unbearable void left behind by the other.

But the void is filled with lovely heat and it contains itself to their bodies, spreading like wildfire throughout to leave them with a sense of comfort.

A few minutes of kissing Trevor does a lot of good for the searing pain in Aleks and it sizzles out into a dull, yet tolerable sensation. He slowly pulls away from Trevor and smiles against his lips, one more parting kiss before their foreheads press together.

“Feelin’ better?” Trevor asks with a small smile.

“Uh huh,” Aleks nods, “fuck me. Just go slow, okay?”

“Let me know when you want more.” Trevor says as he proceeds to rock his hips in and out of Aleks slowly and Aleks’ eyes flutter back shut, a soft moan falling from his lips as he adjusts to the movements. He already wants more but he knows he needs to become accustomed to Trevor’s size again before he can even think about taking anymore. But the wait will be worth it, if he’s waited a month for him then he can handle a few more minutes - hell, at least Trevor is inside him again.

And a few minutes later, Aleks is fully ready for more! How about that? He breathes out hotly against Trevor’s parted lips and lids his eyes open, moving one of his hands to fist it in the back of Trevor’s hair. “Fuck me harder, Trevor,” he says, “please, baby.”

“Whatever you want.” Trevor promises before he presses his face into Aleks’ neck, latching at the skin so he can suck marks onto the skin while he quickens his thrusts, increasing the force. The cocktail of heightened pain and pleasure is sent all over Aleks’ body and he throws his head back with a loud moan at all the sensations but the one that speaks to him most is the unique fit of their bodies pressing together, Trevor’s sweaty, hairy torso feeling great against his sweaty, hairless skin.

They’ve only had sex one other time with Trevor taking his shirt off and that was the very last time they had it before Trevor left to Montana and god, was it mind blowing - it’s not because he took his shirt off for once but he was confident enough to do so and that translated into their sex as well and Aleks is glad to see it’s a continuing trend.

 

After what feels like a couple of marks being sucked onto his neck, Trevor kisses up to Aleks’ ear and tightens the hold he has around Aleks’ waist, gently tugging his hair to the other side so Trevor can have more access to that side of Aleks’ head. “You have no _fucking_  idea how much I’ve thought about you,” Trevor whispers, “I missed you so much. I missed you even when you were driving me to the airport, dude, and I haven’t stopped.”

“But I’m here now, babe,” Aleks assures him through his moans as he wraps his other arm around Trevor’s neck to keep him close, “stop missing me right now, I’m right here.”

“I just needed you to know.” Trevor says as he nuzzles his nose from under Aleks’ ear, gently kissing at the skin before he kisses along his jawline, breathing out a moan. “I _fucking_  need you, Aleks, I-”

“I need _you.”_ Aleks whispers oh so divine with just a touch of desperation on the edge. “Fuck, Trevor, I need _this,”_ he moans and wraps his legs around Trevor’s waist, pushing his heels down on his ass, “and I need more of this, so much more-”

“You want it faster?”

“Please…”

“Want it harder?”

“As much as you can give me.” Aleks pleads again, scraping his nails against the back of Trevor’s head. “I need all of you, babe, please.”

“Okay, fuck yeah, I can give you that. I got you, I promise.”

Aleks doesn’t think he has to worry at all for the rest of the night when Trevor follows through with that promise, like every other one he’s made that night and every other promise before; to always keep in touch with Aleks, to never go to bed angry, and to never leave him.

He gives a loud cry when Trevor begins to fuck him mercilessly and if he wasn’t so lost in the experience of finally fucking Trevor again after a month of being without him, he’d be embarrassed by the sound but fuck it. He doesn’t care how he’s acting like right now, or what he sounds like, he just cares about finally being with Trevor the way he wants and after all this time, he longs to be as close to him as he can - mentally and physically.

“Don’t stop!” Aleks cries. “Oh god, never stop, Trevor, please…”

“Not going to stop until we both come.” Trevor groans and presses his forehead back onto Aleks’ in its final resting place. “Fuck, your moaning drives me crazy. Does it really feel that good?”

“Fuck yeah, it does.” Aleks actually manages out a laugh but that soon turns into another loud cry. “Oh fuck, you fuck me so good, Trevor, every _fucking_  time.”

He never knew Trevor could be so good at sex until they actually had it. That night, Trevor was wanting to know what it was like to be with a guy and Aleks was happy to show him the ropes and he thought it’d be exciting, teaching a gay virgin but Trevor didn’t need much teaching. He took to it naturally but one thing that has stayed the same from that night is the way that Trevor looks at Aleks like he’s the hottest thing in the world, with pure, unadulterated desire, something no other guy or girl has ever regarded Aleks with.

Aleks is addicted to that desire but now, he’s addicted to Trevor. Thankfully, Trevor feels the same way - fuck, he’s _always_  felt that way for Aleks. It makes him wonder if he can ever do anything to change Trevor’s mind but he’ll never follow that thought process. He doesn’t wanna even _think_  about losing Trevor.

Kind of funny how one Counter Strike game with some teenager could turn into _this,_ years down the road.

 

They say time flies when you’re having fun but to Aleks, he feels like time has stopped and it’s just him and Trevor, in this small bedroom, Trevor’s larger figure pressed down to his smaller frame and their sweat and unique scents mixing with each other. The erotic sounds of flesh smacking against flesh echo throughout the confined space, aided by loud breaths and hot pants, pontificated nicely by loud cries and long moans, harsh groans, and quiet whispers of the others name sneak into the sex charged symphony, all to the point of their shared climaxes.

“A-Aleks, I’m-”

“Close?”

“Yeah, so fucking close, dude, I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, Trevor, come on, you’re so close.” Aleks urges him as he steals a kiss, staring into his eyes. “S-Say my name again, let me know who made you come tonight, baby.”

“Oh god, _Aleks,_ yeah, I’m… I’m right there, oh _fuck.”_ Trevor’s eyes slam shut and he buries his face back into Aleks’ neck, tugging harshly at his hair and digging the nails he has into Aleks’ back rather hard, no doubt going to leave marks later on top of the many that Aleks already has. With one rough thrust, two rough thrusts, he slams inside Aleks one final time to shoot his load inside him but Aleks is already coming seconds after Trevor does.

Aleks cries out, his back arching up high before it lowers again for him to push his ass down against Trevor’s cock, and he tries his best to maintain the rhythm for himself until he no longer can’t. “Trevor, _fuck me,_ yes, yes, fuuuuck…” His own eyes slam shut in the middle of his mantra and he moans loudly but with each drop of come that spills onto his and Trevor’s stomach, the moan lowers into a whine until it finally reaches a quiet whimper.

Though Aleks is completely spent and can’t move much at all, not that he wants to because he wants to just bask in the heat of Trevor’s embrace with Trevor lazily kissing at his neck for a long time… he feels more alive than ever before.

 

And when Trevor kisses over to his mouth, whispers _“I love you”_ and Aleks smiles, whispers _“I love you, too”,_ Aleks feels complete again.


End file.
